falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Combat knife (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =1 |value =500 |baseid = (assassin) (Cass's) }} The combat knife is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics A large knife designed for both combat and survival purposes. It has a long, clip-point blade with serrations along the back intended for cutting rope and small branches. Special attack It has a special ''Back Slash'' attack, which does 70% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 3 fewer action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). It is possible to execute Back Slash outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability The combat knife can successfully strike about 445 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Chance's knife - A much more powerful variant located in Chance's grave. * Assassin - The Caesar's Legion assassin sent to kill President Kimball carries a special version which is "non-playable". This prevents the weapon from normally being shown in inventory, e.g. when pickpocketing the assassin. The weapon is otherwise identical to the standard combat knife. * Cass - Rose of Sharon Cassidy carries a special "non-playable" version of the weapon, also otherwise identical to the standard version. Comparison Locations * Combat knives are incredibly common across the Mojave. They are often randomly spawned in containers and bins, or can be found in almost all weapon stores. * They can be found on some of the Omertas in the Gomorrah Casino. * One in good condition can be found stuck in a blackjack table in the Vikki and Vance Casino. Go into the main room, take a right, into the small room, and it should be stabbed in the table (must be stolen). * There's one on a table in the headquarters building in Cottonwood Cove. * Captain Curtis at Camp McCarran has one in full condition during the quest I Put a Spell on You. * Orris has one if you kill him in G.I. Blues. * At Camp Golf, in the House Resort, in the barracks in a shelf next to the mess hall. It can be taken without Karma penalty. * One can be found inside Gomorrah in a "very hard" locked room, on a table beside a prostitute corpse. * One can be found in very poor condition on top of a table within Boone's hotel room in Novac. * A total of 10 can be obtained in Camp Searchlight, on the corpses of ghoul NCR troopers associated with the quest We Will All Go Together. * Sometimes used by the Fiends. * One can be found in the second floor of a ruined building in Boulder City beside a couple of skeletons. You will also find a service rifle and a Ranger hat in this building, each in very low condition. * One can be located next to a toolbox, first aid box, and a skeleton. All of which is found inside a boat, underwater, at the Virgin River in Zion Canyon. The combat knife is in near perfect condition. * One can be found in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, it's in the same room where a Dean's Electronics skill book is located. * Mojave Outpost - Sgt. Kilborn carries one. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons de:Kampfmesser (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Cuchillo de combate (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Боевой нож (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Бойовий ніж (Fallout: New Vegas)